Pour les yeux d'un serpent
by Melocanarddebain
Summary: Résumé en haut du chapitre 1. Yaoi. HP/Fruit Basket.
1. Chapter 1

**Pour les yeux d'un serpent**

**Crossover : HP/Fruit Basket**

**Couple : Harry/ Ayame**

_Alors qu'en Angleterre la guerre est terminée depuis à peine quelques jours, la Gazette désigne déjà le Survivant comme le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres. Au moment où il en a le plus besoin Harry découvre que ses amis les plus proches sont en fait des profiteurs. Le Survivant décide alors de fuir l'Angleterre, et part commencer une nouvelle vie au Japon. Alors qu'il parvient à peine à se remettre de la guerre, Harry fait une rencontre assez particulière qui une fois de plus amènera un peu de piquant dans sa vie._

**Chapitre 1 :**

Un jeune homme brun aux yeux cachés par d'immenses lunettes de soleil sortit de l'aéroport bondé de Tokyo. A sa suite, une simple valise, ni trop grande, ni trop petite, et dans ses bras un bambin endormi. Le brun s'étira longuement puis observa les gens autour de lui, aller et venir dans un sens comme dans l'autre. Il soupira et remis une mèche de ses longs cheveux derrière son oreille avant de reprendre la poignée de sa valise et d'aller appeler un taxi. De leur destination il n'avait que l'adresse écrite sur un bout de papier à la va vite. Il comptait dessus pour que le chauffeur les amène à bon port, enfin il comptait plus là dessus que sur son japonais. Étant partit dans la précipitation le jeune anglais n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps d'apprendre la langue du pays. S'installer au Japon lui était apparu comme un très bon choix lorsque Malfoy père et lui avaient commencé à parler de quitter le pays après la guerre. Celle-ci était terminée depuis à peine une semaine et il avait été plus que surpris par les événements qui l'avait suivit. Le lendemain avait chamboulé sa vie. Non seulement à son réveil il avait trouvé un article dans la Gazette, le condamnant et le présentant comme le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres, avec ceci il avait également trouvé une assignation à comparaître pour meurtre. Le plus troublant, peut être plus que les témoignages négatifs de ses amis dans la Gazette, avait été l'arrivée imprévue des Malfoy chez lui, rapidement suivis par les jumeaux, Bill et Charlie Weasley ainsi que Neville, Luna, McGonagall et les Tonks. L'ambiance avait été légèrement tendue au début mais après quelques minutes à se regarder en chien de faïence les différents protagonistes avait finit par se détendre et tous avaient pris place dans le salon. Ça faisait alors à peine quelques jours qu'Harry avait emménagé au douze Square Grimmault en attendant de pouvoir trouver une résidence définitive.

**Flash Back**

Les trois Serpentards étaient serrés dans un canapé au milieux de tous ces ex-Gryffondors. Mais loin de perdre leur sang froid, ceux-ci paraissaient plutôt calme, non pas froid et hautains comme on aurait pu le penser, juste calmes. De leur côté les Gryffondors étaient éparpillés dans différents fauteuils ayant été invoqué par magie et semblait légèrement mal à l'aise. Finalement Ce fut Neville qui commença.

-On a vu la Gazette ce matin Harry, comment tu te sens?

Le jeune Potter, malgré sa gêne depuis sa lecture du journal, sourit à son ami. Au moins il était rassuré de ne pas avoir offert sa confiance qu'à des profiteurs ou des ingrats, la preuve en était toutes ces personnes présentes actuellement autour de lui, même si il doutait un peu de la motivation des trois blonds.

-Eh bien, je crois que dans un sens j'aurais du m'en douter... mais ce qui est fait est fait... Le plus amusant je crois c'est l'assignation à comparaître pour meurtre que j'ai reçue avec le journal... A vrai dire je ne sais pas si je dois en rire ou en pleurer!

-Ils n'ont pas oser tout de même?

-Sachez Monsieur Longdubas que certaines personnes osent sans se rendre compte du ridicule de la situation... C'est tout bonnement affligeant!

Les regards venaient de se tourner vers Narcissa qui venait de parler. A vrai dire, Androméda ne comprenait pas plus que les autres la présence des trois Malfoy dans la pièce. Certes d'après ce qu'elle en avait compris Harry avait sauver leur fils. Le plus étonnant en fait était le fait qu'aucun ne soit déjà à Azkaban.

-Narcissa, excuse moi de paraître aussi directe mais, que faites vous ici toi et ta famille...? Après tout on ne peut pas dire que vous vous entendiez bien avec Harry...

Cette fois-ci ce fut à Drago de prendre la parole. Sur les genoux d'Androméda le petit Teddy gigotait et tendait les mains vers Harry qui n'osait pas le regarder en face, considérant que c'était de sa faute si les parents du bambins avaient été tué lors de l'attaque de Poudlard.

-Potter m'a sauver la vie, il est donc juste de l'aider face à la bande d'idiots qui veulent sa peau maintenant. D'ailleurs Potter, je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je t'ai prévu contre Weasley et Granger et cela depuis qu'on se connait!

-Tu veux dire le nombre de fois où tu nous as insultés dans les couloirs de Poudlard? C'était très clair comme message effectivement, merci pour m'avoir prévenu!

Un sourire supérieur apparut sur le visage du blond alors que les adultes étaient plus amusé qu'autre chose par le petit échange. Puis Harry soupira et s'étira.

-Et donc vous avez une solution à mon petit problème de justice?

Il s'adressait cette fois-ci à Lucius qui était pour l'instant resté silencieux. L'ancien mangemort était quelque peu perdu dans ses pensées et ne tourna la tête vers le jeune Potter qu'après quelques secondes de réflexion. Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu penser, Lucius était celui qui avait tenu à venir voir Harry ce matin là. Il lui devait d'avoir récupéré sa famille et de ne plus avoir à s'agenouiller devant un Seigneur des Ténèbres. Grâce à lui, il était enfin capable de recommencer une vie normale d'aristocrate, lui rendre la pareille était donc, d'après lui, indispensable. L'article dans la Gazette l'avait décidé à agir rapidement.

-Eh bien, étant donné notre statut de famille noire, il est indispensable pour nous de quitter l'Angleterre rapidement, je ne peux que vous conseiller de faire de même. Après tout, le monde magique n'a plus besoin de vous et vous n'avez plus besoin de lui. Je ne vous dis pas de tout abandonner, mais vu la situation extrême, mesures extrêmes... Si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous conseiller pour votre choix de destination...

Harry regarda un instant le grand blond et réfléchit quelques minutes alors qu'à côté de lui les autres commençaient à discuter de destinations en particuliers ou de l'avenir qu'ils allaient avoir. De ce qu'il entendait, les Malfoy semblaient vouloir partir s'installer aux États Unis. Charlie allait retourner s'installer en Roumanie pour être plus proche des dragons. Bill ne voulait pas encore se fixer mais pensait quitter l'Angleterre, peut être s'installer avec Fleur en France. Neville et Luna voulait trouver un lieu tranquille pour pouvoir s'installer ensemble, en Angleterre ou ailleurs. Quant aux jumeaux il ne souhaitaient pas vraiment déménager mais parler de la possibilité d'étendre l'influence de leurs farces et attrapes jusqu'en Amérique. Minerva voulait garder Poudlard. Seuls les Tonks ne parlaient pas de projets particuliers. Androméda lança un regard entendu à son mari et se tourna vers Harry.

-Harry? J'aimerais te demander une faveur...

Sortant de sa réflexion le brun se tourna vers la sorcière et ne pu empêcher son regard de tomber sur le petit Teddy qui gigotait toujours sur les genoux de sa grand mère. Il avala sa salive avant de reporter son regard sur Androméda.

-Bien sur...

La sorcière inspira longuement, reprenant un peu de courage avant de se lancer.

-J'aimerais que tu emmènes Teddy avec toi... Je sais ce que tu penses Harry, mais la mort de Rémus et Nymph' n'est pas de ta faute... Ils se sont battus pour leurs idéaux, pour l'avenir, rien n'aurait pu les convaincre de ne pas le faire... Et Teddy semble vraiment être attaché à toi, de plus Rémus m'a toujours dit qu'il voulait que si il leur arrivait quelque chose il voulait que ce soit toi qui t'occupes de son fils... Il te considérait comme son fils tu sais...

Harry déglutit, les larmes qu'il avait retenu depuis la veille lorsqu'il avait découvert les corps de Rémus et Tonks dans les gravats consécutifs de la bataille de Poudlard, menaçaient de sortir et il ne voulait pas pleurer devant tout le monde. Androméda ne semblait pas plus avancée de ce côté là, elle avait déjà les yeux qui débordaient et le bras que son mari avait passé autour de ses épaules ne suffisait pour l'instant pas à la calmer. Se retenant à grande peine de ne pas faire pareil, Harry détourna le regard.

-D'accord, je partirais... avec Teddy...

Il avala sa salive une fois de plus alors que tous les regards se posaient sur eux. Son intervention avait coupé court à toutes les autres conversations dans la pièce.

-Bien dans ce cas Mr Potter... que pensez vous du Japon?

**Fin Flash Back**

Le reste de la semaine avait été assez chargé, il avait mis beaucoup de chose en place à l'aide des autres Gryffondors. Les Malfoy étaient partis pour les USA deux jours après, emportant avec eux les biens qui n'avaient pas été détruits ou emmenés par le Ministère. Pour sa part, Harry avait été à Gringott, il avait fait en sorte de créer un compte spéciale et avait offert une propriété immense à McGonagall, le but était qu'elle en fasse un orphelinat sorcier avec les fonds qu'il avait déplacé sur le compte. Elle avait pour seule directive de ne plus laisser de sorciers orphelins dans le monde moldu, et d'accueillir au mieux les nés de moldus et leurs parents. Il avait également laissé une propriété à Neville et Luna, les laissant y vivre et en faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Pas la peine de préciser que la propriété en question comportait de quoi installer plusieurs serres. Il offrit aussi une de ses résidences aux jumeaux, celle-ci ce trouvait au États Unis sur une allée marchande magique du côté de Washington. Ce serait une base pour eux si il voulait s'y installer. Pour ce qui est de Bill et Charlie il ne pu que leur offrir une aide financière pour l'élevage des dragons ou les recherches de contre sorts. Il considérait ne pas avoir besoin d'une fortune aussi immense pour se construire une vie. Ce qui lui restait été largement suffisant pour lui et le petit Teddy. La fin de semaine arrivant à grand pas, il avait empaqueter les quelques affaires qui leur seraient utiles pour commencer et avaient pris l'avion pour Tokyo dans la plus grande discrétion qui soit. L'assignation à comparaître avait pour sa part terminée dans la cheminée du douze Square Grimmault.

Harry pénétra dans le taxi, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller Teddy, et tendit le mot au chauffeur. Si il ne se trompait pas la maison qu'il avait achetée avant de disparaître se trouvait plus en périphérie, au calme, à la limite de la campagne à vrai dire. D'après l'ancien propriétaire, la maison était loin de tout voisin et n'était plus habitée depuis des lustres. En dehors de cette tranquillité Harry avait flashé sur les photos présentant l'habitation. C'était grand, sans pour autant l'être trop. Il avait de la place pour installer de quoi vivre pour lui et Teddy, voire peut être pour deux autres personnes si ses amis décidaient de lui rendre visite. Il y avait aussi assez de place pour qu'il puisse s'occuper de son jardin lui même. La maison était dans le style cottage anglais, très lumineux grâce aux nombreuses fenêtres. Une sorte de tourelle faisaient face à la route et à l'intérieur on pouvait voir les poutres apparentes.

Il devrait certes refaire les revêtements mais ça lui paraissait être une partie de plaisir. Il pourrait enfin être libre de toute contrainte. Il avait déjà changer de nom pour brouiller les pistes, s'entendant avec Gringott sur le sujet. Harry Potter et Teddy Lupin étaient devenu Gabriel et Théodore Evans. Et en dehors de quelques petites choses à régler avec l'équivalent du Ministère de la magie à propos de son titre de séjour à durée indéterminée, il était enfin libre. Le choix du Japon avait été également fait pour le simple fait que le Ministère de la magie japonais n'intervenait pas avec les autres Ministères en ce qui concernait les affaires étrangères. A vrai dire il se fichait pas mal de la situation en Angleterre en ce moment même. Plus tard, Harry avait prévu de trouver un travail, mais en attendant il voulait prendre son temps, pour Teddy et lui même. Son premier projet, si on mettait de côté l'installation, était de trouver un vélo et de se promener. Il était hors de question de faire ses trajets en voiture à partir de maintenant, il voulait profité du paysage. Il penserait à l'hiver plus tard.

Après trois quart d'heure à traverser les embouteillages et les petites rues, ils arrivèrent enfin devant la maison. Comme il s'y était attendu, l'ancien propriétaire était là et l'attendait. Harry descendit de l'auto, Teddy toujours dans les bras, et remercia le chauffeur pour avoir sortit sa valise du coffre. Il paya la note et le taxi repartit en direction de la ville. Harry s'approcha alors du vieil homme qui heureusement pour lui parlait couramment anglais.

-Bienvenue au Japon jeune homme!

-Merci, j'espère qu'on ne vous a pas trop fait attendre, il y avait pas mal d'embouteillages en ville.

Le vieil homme lui sourit, lui faisant comprendre que ça ne le dérangeait pas.

-J'm'en suis douté, surtout à cette heure de la journée. Bien, je vous donne les clés, j'ai mis les quelques meubles que vous m'avez dit d'installer, je vous laisse le reste... Si il y a un problème vous savez où me joindre!

-Bien sur, encore merci! Bonne journée!

Le vieil homme laissa Harry et Teddy devant la maison et partit en direction de la ville. Il habitait dans la banlieue, un peu plus loin avec sa femme d'après ce que le brun avait compris. Un ancien soldat de l'armée de ce qu'il lui avait raconté, il avait appris l'anglais au contact des américains. Harry se retourna vers la maison et soupira d'aise puis s'empressa d'aller ouvrir la porte. Il allait avoir beaucoup de chose à faire pour le reste de la journée. Le seul mobilier de la maison consistait à ce que le vieil homme avait installer à sa demande, c'est à dire un lit double, un lit pour bébé et deux meubles de rangements dans la chambre. Le ménage avait également été fait sans qu'il ait eu besoin de demander. C'est à ça qu'on voyait à quel point les gens pouvait être attentionnés et aimable. Sans trop se préoccuper du rez de chaussé, Harry monta à l'étage et installa Teddy dans son lit sans le réveiller. Il posa la valise sur le lit double et entreprit de sortir les affaires de son nouveau petit frère.

Officiellement leurs parents étaient morts il y a quelques jours et ils avaient décider de déménager loin du lieux de l'accident. Il déposa les quelques jouets se trouvant dans la valise, c'est à dire trois peluches, dans le petit lit. Il allait visiter le reste de la maison le temps que le petit loup se réveille. Ensuite ils iraient ensemble à la recherches de meubles et de matériel pour s'installer correctement. Il voyait déjà les camions de livraison avoir du mal à se garer devant la maison. Il fit rapidement le tour de l'étage. Deux chambres et une salle de bain. Au bout du couloir, un escalier en colimaçon amenait à un grenier qui pourrait très bien lui servir à ranger ses affaires sorcières. Au rez de chaussé, on pouvait trouver la cuisine, ouverte sur la salle à manger et le salon, ainsi que des toilette et une dernière chambre qui avait vue sur la coure arrière où Harry comptait bien faire son potager. Prenant quelques mesures dans telle ou telle pièce, Harry retourna enfin dans la chambre pour voir que Teddy était désormais bien réveillé. Se servant du téléphone déjà installé grâce au vieil homme, il appela un autre taxi et ils se rendirent en ville grâce à cela. Ils passèrent les dernières heures précédent la fermeture des magasins à choisir tels ou tels matériaux ou meubles, la nourriture, la télévision, même l'ordinateur et le téléphone portable.

Harry demanda à chaque fois que tout soit livré rapidement à leur adresse, puis ils rentrèrent, toujours en taxi avec une petite partie de ce qu'ils avaient acheté. En arrivant, Harry pu remarquer que déjà deux camions étaient en train d'être déchargé, les meubles étant déposés dans le jardin en attendant de pouvoir les rentrer dans la maison. Le brun paya le taxi et alla ouvrir les portes de la véranda donnant sur le salon. Heureusement pour eux, plusieurs meubles étaient en kit et il pourrait les monter seul jusque dans les étages. Il indiqua la place du canapé et des fauteuils, montra où devait se trouver tel ou tel meuble. Puis entrepris d'aller remplir le frigo avec ses courses, faisant attention à ce que Teddy ne fasse pas de bêtise. Voyant que celui-ci était de nouveau fatigué il le remonta jusqu'à son lit et redescendit aider les déménageurs. Il eut beaucoup de papier à signer et remercia tous les employés qui avaient fait le déplacement en leur offrant quelque chose à boire et à manger avant que ceux-ci ne repartent.

Une fois seul, Harry, enfin Gabriel, soupira en s'affalant sur son canapé tout neuf. Il ferma les yeux et rêvassa pendant quelques minutes. La journée avait été longue, et le plus urgent maintenant était de faire à manger pour Teddy et lui. Il remercia presque les corvées que lui avaient imposée Pétunia pendant toutes ces années lorsqu'il entreprit de préparer le repas. Bien entendu Teddy aurait droit à un repas pour bébé comme le lui avait conseillé Androméda, et cela encore pour les trois mois à venir. Elle et Ted lui avait d'ailleurs promis de venir leur rendre visite dans quelques temps, lorsqu'ils seraient vraiment installer et que la situation en Angleterre se serait légèrement calmée. Harry mis la table et installa la chaise haute avant d'aller réveiller Teddy et de l'y installer.

C'est comme ça que commença la vie des Evans débuta dans l'extrême banlieue de Tôkyô, ponctuée par les nombreuses visites des anciens propriétaires venant généralement prendre des nouvelles ou encore aider Gabriel dans son apprentissage du japonais, lui expliquant telle ou telle anecdote. Et surtout lui apprenant l'art de la cuisine japonaise ou encore celui de s'occuper d'un potager convenablement. Teddy eut également l'immense joie de trouver une grand mère de substitution en la personne de la vieille dame, Kamiji Sunako, celle-ci venant le garder lorsque Gabriel avait une obligation à l'extérieur, comme par exemple lorsqu'il devait se rendre en ville pour régler sa situation avec le Ministère.

* * *

Pendant ce temps là à plusieurs pâtés de maisons de la résidence des Evans, dans un petit appartement, un homme se regardait dans le miroir, repensant à ce qu'avait été sa vie jusqu'ici et pesant le pour et le contre afin de savoir si il devait continuer. Depuis qu'il était gamin il avait toujours était ami avec ses deux cousins, Shigure et Hatori, comme lui il faisait partie des maudits de la famille Sôma. Tout était allé bien, jusqu'au jour de la mort du chef de famille. Akira-sama était quelqu'un de bon et d'aimant envers tous les maudits, il avait toujours une oreille attentives à leur prêter. Mais ce jour là tout changea lorsque leur fut présenté son successeur. Akito était plus jeune que lui et à première vu il paraissait plus faible et maladif voire même un peu renfermé. Alors que Shigure en avait profité pour se moquer gentiment de leur nouveau chef de famille, et que Hatori était resté neutre face à cela, Ayame, lui avait tout de suite sentit une sorte d'attirance envers le plus jeune. Et ce sentiment n'avait jamais disparu, il s'était même amplifié avec le temps, au point de prendre des proportions énormes dans la vie du jeune serpent.

Il avait tout fait pour se rapprocher d'Akito depuis ce jour, faisant tout ce qu'il lui demandait de faire, pour le meilleur et pour le pire comme on pourrait dire. Mais le caractère sadique du chef de famille fit que ce fut surtout pour le pire. Au fond de lui, Ayame se rendait parfaitement compte de ce qu'il se passait, il savait qu'Akito se fichait de lui. Qu'il lui servait de jouet. Déjà lorsqu'ils étaient petits, Akito avait des vues sur Yuki, son petit frère. C'est peut être parce qu'il avait voulu protéger son petit frère qu'Ayame subissait depuis lors les foudres du chef de famille sans que personne ne soit au courant. Il avait promis au brun qu'il ferait ce qu'il voudrait si il ne touchait pas à son frère. Mais bien sur le plus jeune en avait profité, sachant que de toute manière il lui obéirait, aussi lui avait-il ordonné de ne plus intervenir auprès de son frère quoi qu'il arrive, de le faire le détesté, et que peut être il accèderait à sa requête. Et Ayame avait obéit, Yuki le détestait depuis qu'il avait commencé cette comédie.

Pourtant Akito n'avait pas tenu sa promesse, et le serpent ne pouvait toujours pas lui résister. C'est aussi le brun qui lui vola ses premières fois, le rabaissant plus bas que terre à chaque fois. Le pire dans cet enfer était qu'il obéissait, qu'il revenait à chaque fois. Akito lui avait même donné un surnom « affectif », sa putain amoureuse. Mais c'était vrai, il n'était pas mieux qu'une putain au fond. Une putain amoureuse dont le cœur était brisé depuis déjà longtemps. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à il y a quelques heures. Il s'était présenté devant le pavillon d'Akito, aussi discrètement que d'habitude, tellement que même le chef de famille ne l'avait pas vu arriver. De sa position il l'avait pourtant vu très clairement, son meilleur ami tenant dans ses bras la personne pour qui il aurait tout donné, il avait tout aussi bien entendu leur discussion plus qu'équivoque en ce qui concernait leurs relations. Non seulement ils étaient en couple, mais cela faisait déjà quelques temps que c'était le cas.

A ce moment là Ayame avait sentit ce qu'il lui restait de coeur se briser dans une douleur vive et il était partit, tout aussi discrètement qu'il était venu, retournant dans son appartement à la manière d'un automate. Et maintenant il en était là, à observer son reflet dans le miroir. Tout chez lui semblait avoir été faux, de son apparence jusqu'à son comportement, là debout devant le miroir il se trouvait sale, hideux, souillé. Son regard se détourna pour se poser sur les bouteilles de sake se trouvant sur la commode juste à côté d'une tablette d'anti douleur. Il ne se souvenait même pas les avoir sortis du tiroir. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte il attrapa la tablette et en sortit trois cachets, il les regarda dans sa main sans vraiment les voir, puis les porta à sa bouche et fit passer le tout avec une longue gorgée de sake. Sur un coup de tête il décida de sortir et de marcher. Il emmena la bouteille de sake avec lui et sortit sans même fermer la porte, quelle importance de toute manière.

Il réussit à parcourir plusieurs kilomètres malgré l'alcool et les médicaments, arrivant sur une route de campagne. Bizarrement même avec ses cheveux blancs argentés ou ses vêtements voyants personne ne s'était retourné. Et il avait continué d'avancer sans trop savoir où il allait. Loin de la civilisation bruyante de son logement il finit par s'écrouler sur le bord de la route, son corps se transforma mais il continua d'avancer lentement et ondulant sur le goudron chauffé par les rayons du soleil. Il se sentait bien, l'esprit comme dans du coton. Finalement il commença à se sentir fatigué et décida de s'enrouler sur lui même pour dormir un peu. Il dormait tellement profondément qu'il ne sentit pas les vibrations émises par le sol à l'arrivée du cycliste.

* * *

Gabriel était partit faire des courses pour la semaine. Il faisait vraiment beaux en cette fin d'été et il en avait profité pour utiliser son vélo. Il était aller jusqu'à la première supérette qu'il avait trouvé et avait refait le plein de nourriture avant de rentrer. Il avait profiter que Teddy soit chez Sunako-san pour l'après midi pour sortir un peu et s'occuper un peu de la maison. Alors qu'il roulait depuis déjà quelques minutes en plein soleil, il fronça les sourcils en apercevant quelque chose de blanc sur la route. Plus il s'approchait, plus la chose en question lui paraissait bizarre. A première vue, on aurait dit une sorte de tuyaux d'arrosage blanc enroulé sur lui même, mais qu'est ce que pouvait bien faire un tuyaux d'arrosage blanc en plein milieux de la route? Prudent Gabriel freina et s'arrêta à la hauteur de la chose. C'est là qu'il remarqua qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un serpent blanc de taille moyenne. C'était bien la première fois qu'il en voyait un comme ça. Il supposa que l'animal s'était endormi au soleil et s'approcha pour le réveiller. Après tout il avait le don de parler aux serpents et le soleil commençait à décliner, lui rappelant que le moment où les gens rentrent généralement chez eux était bientôt arrivé. Il fit attention à ne pas renverser ses sacs de courses en posant son vélo sur le côté et s'approcha du serpent. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, Gabriel lui caressa la tête du bout du doigt, le serpent ouvrit les yeux sans grande vitalité.

-Salut, tu ne devrais pas rester là tu sais... Il va bientôt y avoir beaucoup de circulation sur cette route et tu risques de te faire écraser...

Le serpent le regarda et hocha la tête sur le côté sans rien dire, puis sans prévenir remonta le bras du brun en se cachant sous sa manche au grand étonnement du sorcier.

-Bon et bah, tu peux aussi venir si tu veux...

Toujours étonné par le comportement du serpent il remonta sur son vélo, se posant mille et une questions, et continua sa route, faisant attention à ce que l'animal ne bouge pas trop. Arrivé chez lui, il rangea le vélo dans le garage avant de pénétrer dans le salon, prenant la direction de la cuisine pour ranger les courses. Il sentait toujours l'étreinte du serpent sur son bras. Un coup d'œil à la pendule lui indiqua que Kamiji san ne ramènerait Teddy que dans une heure. Il avait eu de la chance de tomber sur un couple de cracmol, mais en même temps c'était Lucius qui lui avait indiqué cette maison parmi d'autres. Il devait surement être au courant de l'identité des propriétaires. Au moins les accidents magiques ne paraîtraient pas bizarre et Teddy pourrait être élevé comme il le fallait. C'était tout de même important pour le jeune loup de ne pas rester tout le temps avec les même personnes, et Gabriel était vraiment content qu'il accepte aussi bien le vieux couple.

Une fois qu'il eu terminé de ranger les courses il reporta son attention sur le serpent. Il entreprit d'enlever sa chemise tant bien que mal, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur le petit reptile qu'il sentait trembloter contre sa peaux.

-Eh bien, ça a pas l'air d'aller toi...

Il soupira et caressa la petite tête du doigt, faisant ouvrir les yeux aux serpents. Si ça avait été un être humain il aurait presque pu penser qu'il était fiévreux. Malheureusement il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'occuper d'un serpent malade. C'est dans ce genre de moment qu'un contact vétérinaire aurait été utile. Mais malgré toute les qualifications du vieux couple il ne pensait pas que ce genre de hobby se trouve dans leur catalogue déjà bien rempli. Tout ce qu'il savait concernant les serpents, c'était qu'ils aimaient la chaleur, notamment se dorer la pilule sur une pierre au soleil. Mais à l'heure actuelle, le soleil était en train de se coucher et la température extérieur commençait à décliner légèrement. Finalement une idée lui passa par la tête et il chercha pendant près de dix minutes un panier en osier ainsi qu'un oreiller et une couverture, puis il monta à l'étage et ouvrit la chambre d'ami se trouvant en face de sa propre chambre. Là il disposa le panier à côté du radiateur et y plaça l'oreiller et la couverture avant d'y déposer le petit serpent, calé entre les deux. Celui-ci le regardait faire sans réagir alors que Gabriel allumait le radiateur, sans pour autant le mettre au maximum, juste de quoi réchauffer la pièce. Puis il caressa une fois de plus la petite tête qui dépassait de la couverture et lui sourit.

-Repose toi là autant que tu veux, je vais te mettre de quoi boire et manger juste à côté, t'en fait pas ça va aller...

Dans un coin de la tête du serpent, l'idée lui plaisait bien, mais quelque chose lui sera le cœur sans pour autant qu'il sache pourquoi. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se poser plus de questions qu'il sombrait déjà dans le sommeil. Gabriel redescendit dans la cuisine et entreprit de mettre un peu d'eau dans une coupelle et de la viande crue dans une deuxième avant de monter le tout dans la chambre, jetant un sort de conservation dessus. Il regarda une dernière fois le petit serpent et referma la porte avant d'aller faire un tour dans la bibliothèque où il savait que se trouvait au moins un livre sur les serpents. Le livre à la main il redescendit au rez de chaussé pour commencer sa lecture bien caler dans son fauteuil. Il avait encore une demi heure avant le retour de Teddy donc autant la mettre à profit. Il se rappela également que le lendemain les grands parents du petits étaient censé venir et se fit une note mentale qu'il déplacerait son invité si celui-ci allait un peu mieux. En tout cas ça ferait du bien au petit de revoir ses grands parents. Et puis il avait aussi hâte d'avoir des nouvelles du monde sorcier.

Il avait déjà bien avancé dans sa lecture lorsque des coups se firent entendre du côté de l'entrée. Le brun se leva et posa son livre sur le fauteuil avant d'aller ouvrir la porte pour accueillir le vieil homme qui tenait un Teddy endormit dans ses bras.

-Il s'est endormi pendant le trajet.

Gabriel sourit et pris le bambin dans ses bras en faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller.

-Rentrez j'vous en pris, vous prendrez bien quelque chose avant de rentrer?

Acquiesçant le vieil homme pénétra dans le salon et s'avança dans la pièce alors que le brun allait coucher Teddy dans son lit à l'étage. Lorsqu'il redescendit Nao san tenait le livre qu'il avait posé sur le fauteuil quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Vous vous intéressez aux serpents?

Gabriel se gratta l'arrière du crâne pas très à l'aise en se souvenant comment son rapport avec les reptiles avaient été accueillit à Poudlard.

-En effet, à vrai dire j'ai trouvé un petit serpent sur la route tout à l'heure, il a vraiment pas l'air bien et vu que je suis fourchelangue, j'ai pensé que peut être... mais au final je n'y connait pas grand chose...

Il avait opté pour la carte de la franchise en espérant que le vieil homme ne le jugerait pas là dessus. Mais à sa grande surprise celui-ci ne réagit pas comme il s'y était attendu.

-Puis-je le voir?

-Pardon?

-Le serpent, puis je le voir? J'ai un petit fils vétérinaire, et pendant ses études c'est moi qui l'aidait dans ses révisions lorsqu'il le fallait, alors peut être que je pourrais trouver ce qu'il a... ou au moins prendre contact avec lui si il le faut...

-Oh... Eh bien, il est à l'étage, venez...

Doucement les deux hommes montèrent à l'étage et Gabriel ouvrit la porte le plus doucement possible. En silence il fit entrer Nao san dans la pièce et lui désigna le petit panier où on pouvait distinguer la forme d'un serpent enroulé sur lui même. Le plus jeune constata que la pièce avait déjà eu le temps de se réchauffer. Le vieil homme s'approcha du petit panier et souleva délicatement la petite couverture, observant toute réaction qui pourrait être dangereuse. Gabriel pris place à ses côtés et avança sa main pour une fois de plus caresser la petite tête, mais cette fois-ci le petit serpent n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

-Ne vous en faites pas, il n'est qu'endormis.

-Comment?

-On sent sa respiration, faible mais bien présente. Il faudrait faire des analyses de sang, le fait qu'il ne réagisse pas plus que ça est quand même inhabituel... Je vais appeler mon petit fils, puis-je utiliser votre téléphone?

-Bien sur, faites comme chez vous!

-En attendant continuez à le laisser au chaud. Je vous tiendrais au courant lorsque j'en saurais plus sur le sujet.

Puis le plus vieux sortit de la pièce, retournant au rez de chaussé pour utiliser le téléphone, alors que Gabriel restait à côté du petit serpent, caressant toujours ses écailles pensivement. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais il ne voulait pas que ce petit serpent meurt. Mais peut être qu'après avoir vu autant de gens mourir pendant la guerre il en était arrivé à ne plus vouloir voir mourir personne. Et puis le regard que lui avait lancé le reptile avant de s'accrocher à son bras avait eu quelque chose de désespéré. Une sorte d'appel à l'aide. Il remit la petite couverture et retrouva le vieil homme au rez de chaussé. Il attendit quelques minutes que le plus vieux raccroche le téléphone.

-Bien, j'ai eu mon petit fils, il a dit qu'il pourrait prendre le petit en observation demain matin vers neuf heures.

Il saisit un bout de papier et y nota l'adresse du cabinet vétérinaire et le tendit à Gabriel.

-Je vous aurais bien accompagné mais je dois me rendre à des obsèques demain. J'espère que ça n'est pas un mauvais présage pour notre petit ami à écailles.

Légèrement angoissé à l'idée que le serpent puisse ne pas passer la nuit, le plus jeune pris tout de même le bout de papier et remercia Nao san. Heureusement pour lui, les Tonks devait arriver dans l'après midi.

-Merci.

-Oh et il vous conseil également de le près de vous cette nuit, la chaleur humaine est semble t-il meilleur que celle d'un quelconque radiateur.

-D'accord, c'est ce que je vais faire, encore merci pour ça et pour Teddy...

-Oh ce n'est rien, il a une bonne tête ce serpent de toute manière!

Finalement le plus vieux rentra chez lui et Gabriel alla dans la cuisine, se prépara de quoi manger rapidement puis remonta et fit comme le vieil homme lui avait conseillé et pris le petit serpent avec lui dans son lit, le couvrant avec son corps en essayant de le pas l'écraser. Avant de s'endormir il caressa une fois de plus la petite tête.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se réveilla, il cligna des yeux quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que le serpent s'était enroulé autour de son cou. Depuis son lit le petit Teddy le regardait, pas effrayé pour deux sous, voire même légèrement amusé par la scène. Voyant que son grand frère de coeur était enfin réveillé, il tendit les bras vers lui faisant sourire Gabriel. Celui-ci se leva, se frottant l'arrière du crâne puis s'étira avant de remarqué qu'il était toujours habillé. Un coup d'oeil au radio réveil lui appris qu'il était déjà sept heures. Il avait une heure pour se préparer, préparer Teddy, avant de se rendre à la clinique. D'après ce qu'il en savait elle était en ville à environ une trois quart d'heure en vélo d'ici. Il prit le temps de prendre des vêtements propres pour lui et Teddy et emmena celui-ci dans la salle de bain, bien décider à se laver et à faire la même chose au plus petit. Ils ressortirent peu de temps après, tout propre et habillés, près à partir.

Gabriel avait décidé d'aller déjeuner en ville après la visite à la clinique. Posant Teddy dans son parc, il attrapa un sac et entrepris de mettre de quoi nourrir le bébé, quelques couches propres et autres éléments indispensables pour Teddy, dedans. Il installa ensuite le siège pour bébé sur son vélo et y installa Teddy, fermant la porte au dernier moment. Il partit alors en direction de la ville, un bébé gigotant dans son siège et un serpent endormis autour du cou. Comme prévu il arriva devant la clinique en avance. Il regarda à l'intérieur avant de pénétrer dans l'établissement. Aussitôt une hôtesse d'accueil vint le voir et lui indiqua la salle d'attente ainsi que le petit parking pour vélo juste devant la clinique. Gabriel harnacha le véhicule et sortit Teddy de son siège avant de retourner dans la salle d'attente. Bientôt un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains s'approcha d'eux et se présenta.

-Bonjour, je suis Kamiji Junpei, vous devez être Evans Gabriel?

Le brun acquiesça et le vétérinaire l'invita à le suivre jusqu'à la salle d'examen. Là il décrocha le petit serpent du cou de Gabriel, celui-ci ouvrant des yeux fatigués, se demandant surement pourquoi on venait le réveiller pendant sa sieste.

-Bien voyons cela, soit sage mon grand... Alors, c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas très réactif... Je vais lui prendre un peu de sang pour l'analyser, ça devrait prendre une petite heure, mais après ça je serais un peu plus avancé... Vous avez peut être autre chose à faire ce matin?

-Non, à vrai dire, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je penses que ça le rassurerait si je reste... C'est bizarre comme sensation mais... je n'sais pas...

Le vétérinaire sourit et acquiesça avant de préparer une seringue pour prendre un peu de sang à l'animal enroulé sur la table. D'un geste se voulant apaisant Gabriel caressa ses écailles, attirant son attention par la même occasion.

-Ça va aller, t'en fait pas...

Le reptile sembla comprendre malgré qu'il n'ait pas parler en fourchelangue et posa sa petite tête sur sa main. Le vétérinaire revint et entreprit de faire la prise de sang. Le serpent sembla frissonner mais quelques caresses le calmèrent et il monta s'enrouler autour de son bras.

-Il a l'air de vous appréciez à ce que je vois!

-Hm.

Teddy gigotait alors qu'il l'avait caler sur sa hanche. C'était l'heure pour lui de manger il fallait croire.

-Je vous laisse allez attendre dans la salle d'attente?

-Bien sur!

Gabriel ressortit de la salle d'observation et alla prendre place dans la pièce attenante. Il posa Teddy sur le siège à côté de lui et entrepris de fouiller dans son sac pour trouver un petit pot et une cuillère. Et l'attente commença, Gabriel s'occupant en jouant avec le bambin qui avait pris place sur ses genoux. Enfin après avoir vu plusieurs personnes passer dans la salle d'observation, le jeune vétérinaire, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt cinq ans, revint les voir pour leur dire qu'il avait les résultats des analyses. De retour dans la salle d'observation Gabriel pris place en face du vétérinaire de l'autre côté du bureau.

-Alors voyons ça...

Il ouvrit le dossier et regarda les résultats d'analyses avant de se figer et de regarder le serpent qui était remonté autour du cou du brun.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a?

-Eh bien votre serpent a un sérieux problème avec l'alcool et les anti-douleur... c'est assez particulier pour un serpent je peux le concevoir...

-De … l'alcool et des médicaments?

Vu la tête du médecin, il pouvait voir qu'il ne plaisantait pas, et c'était pas des plus rassurant.

-En fait je dirais même que ce serpent s'est pris une cuite en quelque sorte si on considère qu'une dose minime d'alcool pour un être humain est beaucoup plus importante pour un animal de cette taille. Et pour les médicaments, eh bien je dirais que l'effet a été la grosse fatigue que vous avez constaté, il devrait se sentir mieux dans quelques jours... Mais honnêtement, je me demande comment ce serpent a pu accéder à ce genre de choses... Vous l'avez trouvé où déjà?

-Sur la route sortant de la ville, à quelques minutes de chez moi.

-J'avais encore jamais vu ça, mais bon je ne peux que vous conseiller de le garder avec vous au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente mieux, si il retourne dans la nature dans cet état je ne donne pas cher de sa peau... N'oubliez pas, ces bêtes là sont très sensibles aux changements de températures...

-Bien, combien je vous dois?

Les Evans ressortirent de la clinique, plus ou moins rassurés, et reprirent leur route. Gabriel s'arrêta quelques minutes devant une boulangerie aux spécialités françaises puis repris son chemin pour la maison. Ils avaient encore quelques heures pour tout ranger, manger et préparer la chambre d'ami pour les Tonks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note : Marchi pour les deux gentilles reviews déjà postées! Pour la suite elle est en cours pas d'inquiétude, mais elle mettra un peu plus de temps à être écrite/postée, je vais peut être avoir un peu moins de temps pour écrire dans les prochains jours. Mais non je n'abandonnerais pas cette fic à peine commencée!  
**

**Melocanarddebain  
**

**Chapitre 2 :**

Minne était en avance à la boutique, toute contente d'aller travailler une nouvelle journée avec son sempai, la veille il avait pris son après midi et elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis. Voyant qu'il n'était toujours pas là, elle pensa faire l'ouverture seule en attendant que son patron daigne arriver. Elle avait l'habitude que celui-ci arrive plus tard. Pour l'instant il lui restait quelques minutes pour préparer la boutique avant d'ouvrir. Mais vers onze heures Ayame n'avait toujours pas montré le bout de son nez et elle commençait à s'inquiéter. Ils avaient déjà eu quelques clients et elle n'avait pu que leur promettre que le patron les rappellerait dès qu'il reviendrait. Pourtant les heures passaient et pas une trace du blond. Elle attrapa le téléphone et composa le numéro de l'appartement de son patron mais une fois de plus elle tomba sur le répondeur. Et bien sur celui-ci n'avait pas de téléphone portable. Désespérée elle composa le numéro de la seule personne qui pourrait l'aider.

Dans maison le téléphone se mit à sonner. On était samedi matin, Tohru était sortie faire quelques courses pour le repas du midi, Kyô dormait encore et Shigure était partit voir Akito. C'est donc Yuki qui décrocha nonchalamment le combiné. La voix de l'employé de son frère se fit entendre.

-Yuki kun?

-Hn, que se passe t-il Minne san?

-Je suis vraiment inquiète, Ayame sempai n'est toujours pas venu travaillé, et personne ne répond chez lui. Je serais bien allé voir chez lui moi même mais il faut que je tienne le magasin... Est ce que l'un d'entre vous pourrez passer voir si tout se passe bien chez lui?

Yuki fronça les sourcils, qu'est ce que foutait encore son abrutis de frère. Il n'allait même plus travailler maintenant? Quelque chose le taraudait pourtant, si il y avait bien une chose, en dehors de sa volonté extravagante de se réconcilier avec lui, qu'il devait reconnaître chez son frère c'était bien qu'il adorait son travail. C'était donc plutôt bizarre qu'il n'y soit pas allé dès la première heure.

-Je vais voir ce que j'peux faire...

-Merci Yuki-kun!

La tonalité remplaça la voix de la jeune femme et Yuki reposa le combiné. Derrière lui venait d'arriver le rouquin qui avait descendu les escaliers toujours en pyjama.

-Q'est ce qu'il se passe, ton fan club a décider de t'abandonner pour que tu fasse cette tête?

Yuki soupira devant l'inutilité de la remarque de son cousin et se tourna vers lui l'espace d'une seconde avant de reporter son attention sur le combiné téléphonique. Il hésitait à appeler la résidence principale des Sôma. Il y avait un risque pour qu'il tombe sur Akito et ne préférait même pas penser à ce que pourrait dire le brun. Inspirant pour se donner du courage, il finit par saisir l'appareil alors que derrière lui Kyô se renfrognait devant le manque d'attention de son cousin. L'argenté composa le numéro, croisant les doigts pour que ce ne soit pas Akito. Son souhait fut exhaussé lorsque la voix de Kureno se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fils.

-Allo?

-Kureno san? C'est Yuki. Ayame est-il là?

Un instant il n'y eu plus aucun bruit puis de nouveau la voix du coq se fit entendre.

-Pas que je sache, que se passe t-il?

Après une légère hésitation Yuki finit par répondre.

-Minne san m'a appelé il y a quelques minutes, apparemment il n'est pas allé travailler ce matin et elle n'arrive pas à la joindre, donc je voulais savoir si il n'était pas avec vous avant d'aller voir chez lui.

-Eh bien il n'est pas là, je vais prévenir Shigure kun et les autres de la situation, peut être que l'un d'entre eux a eu des nouvelles, je te tiens au courant.

Une fois de plus la tonalité se fit entendre et Yuki reposa le combiné, se retournant vers le chat qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, légèrement intrigué.

-Tu vas vraiment allé de ton plein grès chez ton frère?

Il lui jeta à peine un coup d'oeil, prenant la direction de sa chambre pour prendre son sac.

-Il le faut bien. Tu restes ici au cas où quelqu'un appellerait?

-Hn, de toute façon j'ai que ça à faire... Prend ton portable au cas ou...

Yuki ne répondit pas, il était déjà en train de mettre sa veste et ses chaussures alors que Kyô passa sa tête à travers la porte du couloir.

-Je dirais à Tohru de mettre les restes de côté.

L'argenté acquiesça et sortit. Il mi une bonne demi heure à arriver devant l'appartement de son frère et monta l'escalier extérieur jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il n'avait encore jamais mi les pieds ici et se demanda un moment comment pouvait bien être l'antre de son excentrique de frère. Il s'apprêtait à toquer lorsqu'il remarqua que la porte était déjà ouverte, légèrement entrebâillée. Ça n'était pas bon signe. Il poussa le battant, s'attendant à trouver la pièce saccagée suite à un cambriolage. Pourtant la pièce était plutôt rangée. Il avança dans l'appartement lentement, remarquant le silence régnant dans les lieux.

-Ayame?

Aucune réponse. Il referma la porte derrière lui et remarqua que les clés étaient toujours sur le petit meuble du couloir placé là à cet effet. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu penser la décoration n'avait rien d'excentrique. C'était même tout à fait normal comme décoration. Il entra dans le salon et regarda un peu les lieux. Un petit canapé de couleur violette faisait face à un meuble télé composé de plusieurs étagères contenant des photographies. En s'approchant un peu plus il remarqua deux photos de lui, une datant de plusieurs années et une autre plus récente. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment son frère avait pu entrer en possession de ces photos, il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu lors de ces périodes de sa vie. A vrai dire ça faisait peu de temps que le serpent avait décider de revenir dans sa vie, donc ça n'expliquait pas ces photos. C'est un peu comme si depuis tout ce temps son frère l'avait espionné. Sur une autre étagère il y avait une photos qu'il avait déjà vu chez Akito, elle représentait le chef de famille entouré par Kureno, Shigure et Hatori, sauf que sur celle-ci, un peu en retrait se trouvait Ayame.

D'après son souvenir, la photos se trouvant chez Akito avait l'air d'avoir été découpé, mais sur le moment il n'y avait pas fait attention. Une autre photos encore représentait Akito alors que celui-ci ne semblait pas être conscient d'être pris en photos. Il y avait d'autres photos des différents membres de leur famille qui trainait dans la pièce ainsi que dans les albums photos se trouvant sur une des étagères. Il y avait des tonnes de photos le concernant lui, Akito et les trois amis de son frère. Mais la plupart avait surement été prise à l'insu du sujet. A croire que son frère semblait plus attaché à leur famille qu'il n'y laissait paraître. Il avait l'impression que finalement son frère était un réel inconnu, plus encore que ce qu'il avait ressentit lorsque celui-ci avait décidé de reprendre une vraie place dans sa vie. Yuki reposa la photos qu'il tenait dans ses mains et se dirigea vers la chambre, passant devant la cuisine, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale. La chambre était rangée, pas un vêtement par terre, le lit était fait, comme si personne n'avait dormit là depuis plusieurs jours. Mais peut être que le serpent avait dormi dans le salon, il avait remarqué une couverture sur le canapé un peu plus tôt. Enfin il pénétra dans la salle de bain. Cette fois-ci un certains désordre régnait dans la pièce. A ce moment là la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas et la voix de Shigure se fit entendre.

-Ayame? Tu es là? Yuki?

Les bruits de pas semblèrent se stopper quelques minutes comme lui même l'avait fait lorsqu'il était rentré dans le salon. Il se demanda si Shigure avait déjà mis les pieds ici. Si quelqu'un était déjà venu en fait. Pour sa part ses yeux étaient posé sur le bouteilles de sake renversées et les boîtes de médicaments près du lavabo. Il en pris une et lu l'intitulé. Il fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'antidépresseurs. La deuxième boîte contenait des calmants conseillés pour les crises d'angoisse d'après ce que disait la boîte. Et enfin la dernière était des anti douleur, sur la seule tablette entamée manquait trois cachet. Sur le sol, plusieurs débris de verre étaient dispersés, provenant surement d'une bouteille de sake brisée vu l'odeur d'alcool dans la pièce. En quelques minutes à peine l'image qu'il s'était faite de son frère venait de changer du tout au tout. Dans son dos Shigure venait d'arrivé, suivit par Hatori.

-Yuki!

L'argenté se retourna, la boîte d'anti douleur toujours dans la main. Le médecin balaya la pièce du regard.

-Il n'est pas ici Shigure. Avec ton flaire tu devrais pouvoir tenter de le retrouver non?

Le chien qui semblait tout aussi surpris que Yuki alla ouvrir un placard et renifla l'odeur du serpent, espérant que cela suffirait. Le téléphone de Yuki se mi à sonner et celui-ci se réveilla un peu pour décrocher.

-Hn?

-Alors?

-Il n'est pas chez lui. Shigure et Hatori sont avec moi, on va tenter de le trouver grâce à son odeur, je t'appelle dès qu'on en sait plus. Tohru est rentrée?

-Elle est partie dans la cuisine mais elle avait l'air inquiète lorsque je lui ai expliqué la situation.

-La laisse pas toute seule.

-Tu m'as pris pour qui Teme!

Yuki raccrocha et reporta son attention sur Shigure qui entreprenait de prendre un vêtement portant l'odeur du serpent afin de pouvoir avoir un point de comparaison constant. Alors que les trois Sôma allaient sortir, Yuki pris les clés sur le meuble et ferma la porte à clé. Après plusieurs heures à chercher l'odeur et à la suivre ils finirent par arriver dans la campagne, sur la route. C'est là que l'odeur s'arrêtait. Dans le fossé ils trouvèrent les vêtements froissés et sales du serpent, mais sans leur propriétaire.

-Vous croyez qu'il s'est transformé?

-Eh bien, si il a pris de l'alcool et des cachets, ça m'étonne même qu'il ne se soit pas transformé avant.

-Où est ce qu'il a bien pu aller bon sang!

-Vous saviez pour les photos et … les antidépresseurs ?

Yuki se sentait mal pour son frère, il était vraiment loin de se douter qu'il prenait ce genre de chose. Surtout vu son comportement excessif. Comment aurait-il pu pensé qu'il était tout le contraire de ce qu'il paraissait?

-Non... Maintenant que j'y penses depuis son emménagement à chaque fois qu'on le voyait c'était soit lorsqu'il venait, soit dans son magasin voire dans un café ou restaurant... Mais pas chez lui...

-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant? Il peut être n'importe où...

-On peut peut être placarder des affiches? Un serpent blanc c'est pas très répandu... Et on peu pas dire que ton frère puisse passé inaperçu de toute manière...

-On peut aussi commencer par demander au gens à proximité, ce sera plus simple...

Yuki en profita pour appeler Kyô pour le tenir au courant pendant que Shigure s'occupait de prévenir Kureno et les autres Sôma. Ils se mirent ensuite en route pour prendre contact avec les prochains habitants.

* * *

Chez les Evans, les Tonks étaient arrivés i peine quelques minutes. Ils avaient pris l'avion puis le taxi jusque là et Gabriel s'était précipité pour les accueillir à l'entrée du jardin, faute de pouvoir aller jusqu'à l'aéroport. En arrivant devant leur maison, c'est donc un Gabriel légèrement décoiffé, tenant un Teddy tout content et plein de vie dans ses bras. Le petit serpent était alors enroulé sous la chemise du brun et dormait à point fermé. Ils les avaient alors accompagné jusqu'à l'intérieur et leur avait proposé de s'installer dans leur chambre, à l'étage, pendant qu'il préparait du thé et de quoi grignoter. Il en avait profité pour leur laisser le petit loup qui semblait vouloir sauter dans les bras de sa grand mère. Il était donc seul dans la cuisine lorsque des coups contre la porte se firent entendre. Se rappelant que les Kamiji étaient à un enterrement, il se demandait bien qui cela pouvait être et avança vers la porte. Il ouvrit et se retrouva nez à nez avec trois personnes, dont deux adultes et un adolescent.

-Bonjour voici Hatori et je suis Shigure, désolé de vous dérangez, mais notre cousin, Yuki ici présent, a perdu son animal de compagnie dans les parages, ce n'est pas vraiment commun mais il s'agit d'un petit serpent blanc, vous ne l'auriez pas aperçu par hasard?

-On a aussi perdu son frère qui est partit à la recherche du serpent de son côté... Faut croire qu'il n'est pas très calé en orientation.

Le brun qui venait de compléter les paroles de son cousin lui montra une photos du serpent et une autre du frère. Bien entendu Gabriel reconnu immédiatement le petit serpent et se demanda si celui-ci avait envie d'être trouvé. Enfin il verrait ça lorsqu'il serait remis, en attendant il n'allait pas leur donner son petit protégé sans avoir de preuve de ce qu'ils avançaient. Pour ce qui était du jeune homme, il ne l'avait jamais vu dans les parages mais il était sur que si il l'avait croisé il s'en souviendrait. En tout cas, il était vraiment magnifique même si son attitude trop sure de lui qu'il affichait sur la photos était dérangeante. Quelque chose dans cette histoire lui paraissait bizarre, mais il ne fit aucune réflexion.

-Je ne crois pas non, mais laissez moi un numéro ou une adresse où vous joindre, si il est dans les parages, je finirais bien par le voir, je vous contacterez...

Il espérait avoir été crédible, sans trop se voiler la face. Mais cette impression que quelque chose clochait dans leurs explications demeurées encrée dans son estomac.

-Je vois, ce n'est pas grave, tenez, j'espère qu'on le retrouvera, en tout cas n'ayez pas peur si il vous monte dessus, il aime beaucoup les câlins!... Le serpent hein... quoi qu'Ayame a un peu le même caractère... Enfin, encore désolé de vous avoir dérangé Mr?

-Evans, Gabriel Evans, j'ai emménagé il y a peu de temps avec mon petit frère... Ne vous en faite pas pour le serpent, j'ai l'habitude...

Hatori prit une carte de visite dans l'une de ses poches et la tendit à Gabriel. Dessus était indiqués l'adresse et le numéro de téléphone de la famille Sôma. Shigure s'empressa de sortir sa propre carte de visite et la tendit au plus jeune.

-Oh cas où ça ne répondrait pas chez lui!

-D'accord, merci. Je vous tiendrais au courant, bonne continuation.

-Merci, encore désolé, au revoir!

Les trois Sôma reprirent le chemin et finirent par disparaitre. Gabriel soupira avant de fermer la porte et de retourner à sa préparation du thé. Il releva sa manche et observa le serpent qui s'était réveillé et qui le regardait comme si il se demandait ce que le brun allait faire.

-Alors comme ça tu t'es enfuis après t'être pris une cuite et avoir avalé des médocs... Intéressant... Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont pu te faire mais si tu veux rester là quelques temps, ça n'est pas un problème, quand tu voudras y retourner tu n'auras qu'à le dire, d'accord?

Le petit serpent continua de le regarder puis agita la tête de haut en bas pour signaler son accord avant de se resserrer autour du bras du brun, le faisant sourire. Il lui faudrait faire des recherches sur cette famille.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais?

La voix d'Androméda le coupa dans ses pensées et il rabaissa sa manche avant d'attraper la théière et de la poser avec le reste de la vaisselle sur le plateau.

-Oh, rien de spéciale, juste des gens qui cherchaient leur serpent de compagnie, rien de bien passionnant. Le thé est près, Ted arrive?

La plus vieille sourit et alla prendre place dans le canapé alors que Gabriel amenait le plateau sur la table basse.

-Ted s'est endormi à vrai dire et Teddy a semble t-il décidé de faire sa sieste.

-Ah, bien, c'est normal après ce voyage.

-Comment ça se passe?

Elle attrapa sa tasse et but une gorgée du thé qu'elle s'était servie sans jeter un seul regard au brun.

-Ca peut aller, les dernières semaines ont été assez mouvementées avec l'emménagement, mais il a l'air d'aller bien...

-Et toi?

-Moi?

-Eh bien oui, avec tout ça, toi aussi tu as vécu beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps... Comment tu te sens par rapport à ça?

Gabriel prit une gorgée de thé, ses idées noires remontant jusqu'à son cerveau. Il repensa aux trahisons et à leur départ précipité, puis à tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis.

-Ca va... Il faudra que je vous présente les Kamiji, ce sont les anciens propriétaires, Teddy les adore. Ils nous ont vraiment bien accueillit et me donnent souvent de bons conseils pour tout et n'importe quoi...

-Effectivement j'ai hâte de les rencontrer! Ca me rassure que tu ne sois pas tout seul pour t'occuper de Teddy, j'avoue que même si nous te faisons confiance, c'est parfois difficile de le savoir loin de nous...

-Je comprend... Et sinon en Grande Bretagne?

Adroméda avala une autre gorgée et attrapa un bout de cake que Gabriel avait préparé.

-Eh bien, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, le nouveau gouvernement vaut autant que le précédent, enfin peut être moins d'ailleurs. Ils ont même mit une prime sur la tête d'Harry Potter, c'est pour dire à quel point ils sont désespérés...

Elle lui fit un sourire triste et s'excusa. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas vraiment les meilleures qu'il aurait voulu entendre.

-Pour ce qui est de Neville et Luna, ils ont finit de s'installer la semaine dernière, Dobby les a aidé remettre la maison en état. Luna a repris le chicaneur et Neville a décidé de faire des études en botanique. Je crois qu'il veut pouvoir fournir St Mangouste et les potionistes. Ils ont entreprit de remettre à neuf les serres abandonnées se trouvant sur leur terrain et pensaient même en rajouter quelques unes.

Elle prit une gorgée de thé avant de reprendre.

-Pour les jumeaux leur commerce marche toujours très bien et ils sont allé faire des repérages à Washington. Ils ont croisé les Malfoy d'ailleurs apparemment ils s'adaptent plutôt bien à leur nouvelle vie. Enfin voilà quoi... les nouvelles...

Gabriel resta quelques minutes dans ses pensées. Il était plutôt content pour les autres qui avaient réussit à trouver leur voie malgré la situation plus que catastrophique du Royaume Uni. Pensivement il porta sa tasse à sa bouche mais dans un moment d'inattention, renversa le liquide brulant sur sa chemise.

-Et Merd*!

-Attend je vais chercher de quoi éponger!

Androméda se leva et pris la direction de la cuisine. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard mais se stoppa à un mètre de Gabriel.

-Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc?

Le plus jeune leva un regard interrogatif vers elle avant de suivre son regard. Il vit alors que là où le thé avait rendu la chemise légèrement transparente, on pouvait apercevoir les écailles du serpent qui avait migré de son bras jusque sur son ventre, surement attiré par la chaleur.

-Oh, t'en fait pas c'est normal... Je l'ai trouvé au bord de la route hier, d'après le véto, il serait alcoolique et aurait tendance à prendre des antidouleurs... Enfin c'est un peu un patient...

Toujours un peu surprise, Androméda se repris quelque peu avant de tendre l'essuie tout au brun. Elle connaissait le lien qu'avait le jeune homme avec les serpents et ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle lui faisait confiance pour la sécurité de son petit fils. Gabriel se leva et enleva sa chemise, dévoilant ainsi le petit serpent à la vue d'Androméda.

-Tu vois il dort... Je reviens...

Le plus jeune caressa la petite tête avec son doigt avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour mettre une machine. Il repassa par sa chambre et prit un T-Shirt propre avant de l'enfiler et de redescendre pour trouver Androméda qui faisait la vaisselle dans la cuisine.

-Des gens sont venus tout à l'heure pour le chercher, mais vu sont état, j'ai préféré attendre qu'il se sente mieux pour décider si il veut y retourner ou pas...

-Hm, normal... j'avais jamais croisé un serpent alcoolique...

-Le véto non plus, t'aurais du voir sa tête!

Entre temps le serpent en question était remonté autour du cou de Gabriel et faisait semblant de dormir. Il avait vraiment angoissé lorsqu'il avait entendu les voix d'Hatori et Shigure un peu plus tôt. Il s'était figé sous la chemise du brun, ayant peur que celui-ci ne leur signal sa présence. Alors comme ça ils avaient déjà découvert sa disparition et avaient pu le suivre jusqu'ici! Ne pouvaient-ils pas le laisser tranquille? Quoi qu'il aurait dû s'en douter, Minne avait dû l'attendre toute la matinée, surement qu'elle avait appelé la famille pour savoir où il était passé. Mais le fait est qu'il ne voulait pas y retourner, pas tout de suite, il était bien avec cet humain, pour une fois il se sentait apprécié pour lui même. Bon certes il dormait presque la quasi totalité du temps mais de ce qu'il avait vu, cet humain s'occupait bien de lui. Le seul problème était qu'il devrait un jour reprendre sa forme humaine et que ce moment se rapprochait aussi vite que sa guérison physique.

Heureusement le brun ne leur avait pas dit qu'il était là, ça l'avait soulagé. Puis les trois autres étaient partis et le brun était retourné dans la cuisine. Il n'avait pas compris la totalité de l'échange entre Gabriel et femme qui était arrivée quelques minutes avant, mais cela l'intriguait. Puis les ténèbres était revenus et il s'était encore endormit sans plus se poser de question. A vrai dire cette vie lui convenait bien, même si il savait que ça n'était que temporaire. Il aimait bien lorsqu'il lui caressait les écailles, et puis sa chaleur corporelle était tellement attirante, il ne pouvait pas résister à s'enrouler autour de lui. Intérieurement il croisait les doigts pour que ça continu. Il voulait oublier le reste, Akito, Yuki, Shigure... tout. Une boule se coinça dans sa gorge et si il avait pu il aurait surement pleuré. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'ils le cherchent? Maintenant il se sentait coupable de les laisser.

Androméda finit par monter retrouver son mari et Teddy pour faire un somme alors que Gabriel restait dans la cuisine pour faire la vaisselle. Une fois terminée, il retourna dans sa propre chambre pour s'affaler sur son lit, et regarder le plafond alors que instinctivement ses doigts retrouvaient les écailles du serpent autour de son cou.

-Je sais que tu dors pas petit serpent...

Les yeux d'Ayame s'ouvrirent sans qu'il ne bouge plus que cela.

-Tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas tu sais... Je ne sais pas ce que ces gens t'ont fait mais si tu ne veux pas y retourner tu n'as qu'à le dire...

Le petit serpent réfléchit quelques secondes, il avait toujours cette boule dans la gorge et sa tête lui faisait mal. Il n'était même pas sur qu'il puisse compter sur sa voix. pourtant il tenta d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Je... je veux pas...

Gabriel écarquilla les yeux. La voix qu'il venait d'entendre venait du serpent, ça il en était sur mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec du fourchelangue. Il avait l'habitude de différencier maintenant. Ses doigts se stoppèrent l'espace d'une seconde sous la surprise.

-Tu peux donc parler... Tu n'es pas un vrai serpent n'est ce pas?

Ayame se figea lui aussi en sentant le brun arrêter ses caresses. L'humain ne voulait-il pas qu'il lui parle? Maintenant qu'il y pensait qu'un humain demande à un serpent de parler était vraiment étrange. Et il baissa la tête, mal à l'aise pour être tomber dans ce piège idiot. Mais bon maintenant qu'il avait mi les pieds dans le plat, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Et puis le brun ne l'avait pas jeté contre un mur.

-Non... pas vraiment...

Comment ça, pas vraiment? Un serpent qui parle c'était pas des plus courant, même les animagus ne parlaient pas c'était pour dire!

-Tu n'es pas leur serpent de compagnie alors...

Après quelques secondes de réflexion pendant lesquelles le serpent ne répondit rien, Gabriel repris.

-Tu es son frère je suppose...

Le manque de réponse et un soupir vinrent confirmer ses soupçons.

-Ne t'en fait pas... Je ne leur dirais pas que tu es là... Tu pourras reprendre ta forme humaine quand tu voudras...

-J'aurais pas vraiment le choix... si je me suis transformé c'est à cause de l'alcool et des médocs, quand je serais guéri je retrouverais mon apparence normale, enfin sauf si une femme me touche...

-Si une femme te touche?

Gabriel était légèrement surpris par ces révélations. C'était bizarre comme transformation.

-Nous sommes maudits, enfin quelques uns de ma famille seulement. Le chef de famille et douze autres membres sont maudits. Si nous entrons en contact avec une personne du sexe opposé nous nous transformons. Chacun d'entre nous se transforme en animal du zodiac chinois, le chef de famille pour sa part représente l'empereur de jade. Hatori que tu as vu représente le dragon, Shigure, le chien et Yuki, mon frère est le rat.

Sans cesser ses caresses Gabriel écouta le petit serpent jusqu'au bout tout en réfléchissant.

-Je vois, pas très pratique comme malédiction même si j'en ai vu des pires dans certains livres de magie...

Le serpent leva la tête et regarda le brun d'un air interrogatif.

-Je suis un sorcier, comme le deux autres personnes qui tu croiseras ici dans les prochains jour et le petit Teddy. J'ai un don pour parler aux serpents c'est pour ça que t'entendre parler en japonais était surprenant. Mais le fait que tu te transforme n'est en aucun cas un problème, n'ait pas peur! Chez nous les personnes qui prennent des formes animales existent aussi, même si ce n'est pas très courant, ça existe. Par exemple lorsque j'ai fait ma première année dans mon école de sorcellerie, mon professeur de métamorphose s'est changé en chat devant toute la classe. C'était vraiment impressionnant!

Ayame avait reposé sa tête sur le torse de Gabriel et écoutait le brun sans l'interrompre.

-Bien entendu l'existence de la magie est inconnue des personnes n'ayant pas de pouvoirs magiques. Mais vu ta situation je penses que t'en parler n'es pas un mal. En tout cas que tu sois humain me rassure un peu!

-Pourquoi ça?

-Parce que voir un serpent avec une gueule de bois et shooté aux médocs, c'est pas rassurant...

-Pas faux...

Sa voix s'était faite un peu lointaine, montrant que le petit serpent était en train de s'endormir. Gabriel sourit tout en continuant ses caresses.

-Repose toi, on reparlera de tout ça plus tard. Hésite pas à me dire si tu veux manger quelque chose de moins cru que les bouts de viandes que j'te donne, ok?

-Hn Hn...

Voyant bien qu'Ayame était retourné au pays des rêves, il finit par lui même s'endormir après avoir réfléchit quelques minutes de plus sur ce qu'il venait de se dire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Réponses aux reviews : Aurysadik : Oui j'avoue qu'il a réagit calmement, mais en même temps Harry a découvert le monde magique à 11ans, il a combattu un mage noir jusqu'à il y a peu, ... je crois qu'il est un peu blasé, une simple malédiction c'est de la gnognotte! xd  
**

**Kitsuly : Pour le rythme de parution, j'attends de voir les cours que j'aurais à la rentrée (ça arrive vite T.T) et le boulot que j'aurais à faire... Enfin je verrais bien de toute manière.  
**

**Sinon merci à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé des reviews (et ajoutés en favori...), ça fait plaisir! J'avoue que pour l'orthographe j'ai toujours du mal à me relire, mais bon un jour il faudra que je trouve la motivation! Sinon pour info ce chapitre comporte un lemon, je précise pas qui et qui ¤_¤ mais bon pour ceux qui ne veulent pas le lire j'ai précisé juste avant. (ça doit bien être le premier lemon, même si court, que je fais en fanfic donc indulgence .).  
**

**Bonne lecture,  
**

**Melocanarddebain!  
**

**PS : Perso j'adore Akito et Ayame, donc je sais pas trop si ça va finir en couple ou en trio ça reste à voir...  
**

**Chapitre 3 :**

-Tu m'as l'air bien pensif petit chien...

Des pas se firent entendre jusqu'à ce que la personne les ayant prononcé s'accroupisse à côté de Shigure et commence à lui caresser les cheveux.

-Il n'est toujours pas revenu...

Le noiraud leva les yeux aux ciels. Ils venaient de passer la nuit ensemble, ne pouvait-il pas penser à autre chose que ce stupide serpent? Même si il n'avouerait jamais que la disparition d'Ayame le tracassait légèrement, il ne voyait pas l'utilité d'en parler plus encore. Ca faisait un mois que le serpent avait disparu. Depuis le temps il avait peut être trouvé refuge quelque part, faute d'avoir trouvé un cadavre! Et puis aucun nouveau maudit n'était né alors ça devait bien dire qu'il n'était pas mort non? Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait y faire lui?! Rageant à moitié, il soupira se leva et retourna à l'intérieur prétextant que le temps commençait à se rafraichir et qu'il pourrait influencer sur sa santé. Ce fut au tour de Shigure de s'interroger. A chaque fois qu'on abordait le sujet avec lui, Akito semblait exaspéré, comme si ça ne lui faisait rien qu'un de ses maudits manque à l'appel depuis un mois! Tout le monde s'inquiétait! Même Kyo qui pourtant ne portait pas le serpent dans son coeur. Et puis toutes ces photos qu'avait gardé Ayame dans son appartement, ça les avait tous touché. Sauf Akito. Et même si le chef de famille était un enfoiré de première qui cherchait à se faire la plupart de ses maudits, c'était étrange qu'il ait aussi peu de réaction face à cette disparition. Remarque qu'il n'avait jamais eu vent d'une seule tentative du noiraud à l'encontre du serpent. Le chien soupira et retourna à l'intérieur pour s'occuper du chef de famille qu'il n'arriverait surement jamais à cerner.

* * *

Chez Harry la vie avait repris son cour normal. Androméda et Ted avait assez bien accepté l'arrivée du blond dans la maison malgré les réticences de celui-ci. Et Teddy en avait fait de même, accueillant le serpent à bras ouverts. Il se souvenait encore comment le petit loup lui avait fait un énorme sourire avant de tendre ces petits bras vers lui pour qu'il le prenne avec lui. Depuis ce jour, le serpent semblait aller un peu mieux, même si il évitait généralement de sortir de la maison, surtout du côté de la route. Mise à part ça, il aidait souvent Gabriel avec son potager ou avec Teddy. D'ailleurs il avait été assez surpris lorsque celui-ci avait réussit à prononcer son nom. Certes la semaine précédente il avait baragouiné un « Gaby » à moitié compréhensible, mais le serpent avait réellement été attendri. C'était comme si il avait une nouvelle famille. A vrai dire ça l'avait ramené plusieurs années en arrière lorsque Yuki avait le même âge et qu'il avait parlé pour la première fois. Contre toute attente le bébé avait nommé son grand frère avant même d'avoir dit Papa ou Maman. C'était le genre de souvenirs qui l'avaient vraiment marqué, surement parce qu'ils avaient précédé cette haine que lui vouait maintenant son petit frère. Malgré tout ça il se sentait toujours un peu mal à l'aise vis à vis de Gabriel, il squattait chez lui depuis environ un mois déjà et malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait dire il n'aimait pas s'incruster chez les gens comme ça. Alors il essayait de se rendre utile en faisant les tâches ménagères.

Par cette journée ensoleillée par exemple, il était en train de finir de faire la vaisselle après le repas de midi. Gabriel était retourné dans le jardin derrière la maison. Il tentait d'aménager une sorte de serre au dessus de son potager pour qu'il ne gèle pas pendant l'hiver. Le vieux Kamiji lui avait dit qu'il passerait pour l'aider avec ça dans l'après midi. Lui aussi avait assez bien accepté Ayame lorsque la situation lui avait été expliqué, tout comme sa femme. Et ils avaient promis de garder le secret à son sujet.

Il avait presque finit lorsque la sonnette retentit dans la maison. Pensant qu'il devait s'agir du vieil homme, le blond posa l'assiette qu'il était en train d'essuyer sur la table et pris la direction de la porte d'entrée alors qu'un deuxième coup de sonnette se faisait entendre. Il posa la main sur la poignée et la tourna pour enfin tirer la porte vers lui. Alors qu'il allait saluer l'arrivant, il se figea, les yeux écarquillés regardant la personne devant lui. Son cœur commença à tambouriner dans sa poitrine et ses mains commencèrent à trembler alors qu'il tentait de refermer la porte, l'individu la bloqua avec son pied et n'eut aucun mal à passer avant de la refermer derrière lui. Le blond pour sa part continuait à reculer jusqu'à être bloqué par le mur de la cuisine.

-Eh bien quel accueil! T'en fait une tête on dirait que t'as vu un fantôme...

Le blond cligna des yeux et détailla le rouquin se trouvant devant lui. De tous c'était bien le seul qu'il n'aurait pas pensé venir le chercher. Alors comment l'avait-il trouvé au juste? Son regard se posa sur le carton se trouvant sous le bras de Kyo et il fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Le rouquin soupira et posa le carton sur la table avant de s'affaler dans un fauteuil.

-T'inquiètes ils savent pas que t'es là! Et si ça peut te rassurer je leur dirais pas...

-Mais... comment tu...

Le chat roula des yeux et s'étira légèrement alors que le serpent tentait de calmer ses battements de cœur.

-Quand ils sont revenus la dernière fois, Yuki a raconté à Tohru ce qu'il s'était passé... J'ai écouté et quand il a parlé de cette maison j'ai voulu vérifier que ces boulets ne c'étaient pas planté... J'ai attendu quelques jours, que ça se tasse et je suis venu... J't'ai vu dehors avec un gamin et un mec... T'avait pas l'air des plus mal alors j'me suis dit qu'j'allais te laisser là... Mais bon ça fait déjà un mois que t'as pas donné de nouvelles... Y'en a qui s'inquiètent!

Ayame était soufflé, pas vraiment à cause de l'initiative du chat, mais surtout de savoir que certaines personnes de sa famille s'inquiétaient pour lui. Bien sur il savait que certains l'avaient cherché, mais de là à dire qu'il s'inquiétaient vraiment.

-Oh fait je t'ai ramené ça... C'était chez toi... Le rat avait pris la clé donc j'lui ai chipé pour te chercher quelques affaires... Même si t'as l'air d'avoir la belle vie ici...

Les yeux du rouquin vagabondèrent sur la pièce, légèrement intéressé. C'était grand et bien aménagé, même si il considérait que c'était un peu trop. Peut être son côté sauvage qui lui donnait cette impression. Enfin au moins le canapé était confortable et ça en tant que chat, il ne pouvait pas laisser ce détail de côté. De son côté, Ayame avait retrouvé une respiration à peu près normale et s'était rapproché du rouquin et du carton, intrigué par ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dedans. Alors que le chat prenait ses aises, le blond ouvrit la boîte et tomba sur quelques vêtements, papiers et surtout un album photos bien remplis. Sa main se posa délicatement dessus et caressa la couverture avant qu'il ne le sorte du carton. C'était bien un des seuls albums qui comprenait des photos de tous ses proches. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieur sous le regard intrigué de Kyo. C'était un des seuls albums auquel il tenait vraiment. Plus que de simple photos, ils comprenaient une partie de sa vie, de ses sentiments, si il n'avait pas eu pour volonté de mourir lors de son départ, jamais il ne serait partit sans ces albums. Et là le rouquin qui avait pris pour habitude de le traiter de pervers ou de l'envoyer voir ailleurs, lui en ramenait un sans même savoir ça.

-Oy Blondie, on te parle!

Clignant des yeux, Ayame sortit de sa rêverie et tourna la tête vers le roux qui lui indiqua l'autre côté d'un signe du menton. Gabriel était planté là à les regarder, Teddy dans les bras. Il ne les avait même pas entendu arriver.

-Ayame? T'es sur que ça va?

Regardant une dernière fois l'album, le blond finit par le reposer dans le carton et acquiesça.

-Gabriel Evans, voici mon cousin Kyo, lui aussi est atteint par la malédiction, l'esprit du chat...

Le rouquin allait protester. De quel droit le frère du sale rat se permettait-il de parler de cette malédiction à n'importe qui! Heureusement qu'Akito n'était pas au courant, et ne le serait peut être jamais, parce que le serpent s'en serait surement pris plein la tête. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que le serpent en question présentait son ami.

-Kyo, voici Gabriel Evans et son petit frère Teddy, ce sont des sorciers...

Cette fois ce fut le brun qui tiqua légèrement mais ne fit aucune remarque. Si Ayame avait confiance en l'adolescent ça ne devait pas être sans raison.

-Enchanté de vous rencontrer Kyo, j'espère juste que vous n'êtes pas venu causer du tord à Ayame...

Vers la fin de la phrase, le brun c'était fait légèrement plus menaçant, ce qui n'eut, à son grand désarrois aucune influence sur le roux. D'ailleurs cette couleur de cheveux n'était pas sans lui rappeler les Weasley, lui faisant penser que les jumeaux ne lui avaient pas donné de nouvelles depuis quelques temps déjà. Enfin là n'était pas la question. L'adolescent ne devait être plus jeune que lui que de quelques années à peine et le fixé comme un animal sur la défensive.

-Ça va Gaby... Kyo m'a juste ramener quelques affaires, il n'a rien dit à personne...

-Je vois...

L'ambiance se détendit légèrement et Gabriel finit par proposer quelque chose à boire au rouquin, puis ils finirent tous par prendre place dans le canapé et les fauteuils du salon, Teddy ayant pris place sur les genoux du blond et observant le rouquin avec intérêt. Le serpent étant légèrement mal à l'aise, ce fut Gabriel qui commença la discussion.

-Et sinon comment réagit votre famille à sa disparition?

-Gab...

-Rohh ça va Ayame, franchement ose me dire que cette question ne te torture pas l'esprit depuis que tu es là!

Le blond baissa la tête en resserrant un peu sa prise sur Teddy. Voyant cela Kyo soupira. Pourquoi ça devait être à lui de raconter ce genre de trucs.

-En résumé, Shigure et Yuki se morfondent, Tohru et Hatori cherchent dès qu'ils peuvent, Rin et Haru ont pas l'air plus affecté que ça et tentent surtout de faire réagir ton frère... Pour les autres je ne sais pas trop, ils ont dû passer quelques fois pendant que j'étais pas là...

-Et... pour... Aki... Akito?

La prise du serpent s'était raffermie sans pour autant faire mal au bambin. Ses mains avaient commencé à trembler légèrement lorsque la première question avait été posé, mais là c'était encore pire. Gabriel entreprit de récupérer Teddy avant que le blond ne lui fasse mal sans s'en rendre compte.

-Pourquoi tu veux des nouvelles de cet enfoiré?

Le regard de Kyo se fit sceptique. Aux dernières nouvelles Akito et Ayame n'était pas des plus proche. Mais peut être s'inquiétait-il juste des répercussions de sa disparition. Ce qui était bizarre d'ailleurs c'était que le chef de famille ne se soit pas vengé sur les autres maudits, ou qu'il n'ait pas fait une crise d'hystérie. A croire qu'il s'en fichait comme de l'an quarante.

-Il n'a fait aucune remarque... et n'a bizarrement blessé personne...

Le serpent sembla se crisper et se renfermer un peu plus sur lui même. Dans un sens il aurait préférer que le brun se mette à hurler sur tout le monde et cherche impérativement à le retrouver pour lui faire payer d'avoir ne serait-ce que penser pouvoir lui échapper. Même si pour la plupart du commun des mortels ça pouvait paraître fou, pour lui ça aurait presque été réconfortant. En fait malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu lui faire, le chef de famille lui manquait affreusement et cela malgré la présence rassurante de Gabriel. C'était d'ailleurs vraiment étrange cette présence amicale. Et il y avait presque quelque chose qui lui disait que ça n'était pas normal à chaque fois que le plus jeune le prenait dans ses bras. Une sorte de façon de lui montrer qu'il n'était pas à sa place, que l'autre aurait surement du l'insulter ou quelque chose dans ce genre là. Pourtant il n'en avait pas parler avec le brun, il espérait juste que cette sensation lui passerait au fur et à mesure. Mais après un mois, ça commençait à lui peser.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, les deux autres avaient continué à discuter, le laissant à ses réflexions. Aussi lorsque le roux se leva et pris la porte, il avait été décidé que Kyo passerait de temps en temps pour donner des nouvelles. Bien entendu officiellement il venait donner un coup de main à Gabriel pour son jardin et cherchait par la même occasion un certains serpent blanc qui pourrait se trouver dans les parages. Et puis ça lui ferait aussi un peu d'argent de poche.

Gabriel revint s'asseoir près du blond après avoir salué Kyo et refermé la porte.

-Ça ne va pas?

Le serpent releva la tête avant de tenter de sourire un peu.

-Si, bien sur... ça fait juste bizarre que ce soit lui qui m'ait trouvé le premier...

-Tu t'attendais à ton frère? Ou tes amis?

Loin d'aller avouer qu'il s'attendait surtout à voir débarquer Akito, un grand sourire sadique aux lèvres, il ne fit qu'acquiescer.

-Je suis un peu fatigué, j'vais aller dormir un peu, tu veux bien finir d'essuyer la vaisselle s'il te plait?

Gabriel acquiesça et Ayame pris le carton avant de monter à l'étage pour rejoindre sa chambre. Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son corps humain, Gabriel lui avait donné la chambre en face de la sienne, où il avait voulu l'installer lorsqu'il était encore sous son autre forme. Il referma la porte d'un coup de hanche et soupira, posant le carton sur le lit pour en sortir les vêtements et papiers dans le but de les ranger. A vrai dire ces vêtements exubérants ne lui avaient pas vraiment manqué, depuis qu'il était là il portait généralement des jeans et des T-Shirt, ça faisait un peu adolescent, il avait certes passé l'âge mais de toute façon personne ne pouvait le voir ou le juger à ce sujet, donc il en profitait. De toute manière serait-il sortit qu'on l'aurait moins repéré qu'avant.

Il finit par s'étaler sur le lit et ouvrit l'album photos, tombant tout de suite sur une photos du chef de famille endormi. Il soupira, c'était une des photos les plus irréaliste qu'il ait pu prendre. Ça tranchait tellement avec le caractère tyrannique et sadique du brun lorsqu'il était éveillé. Pourtant il n'y avait bien que quand il dormait après l'avoir baisé qu'il finissait par le prendre dans ses bras sans s'en rendre compte. Bien entendu le lendemain matin il le jetait dehors ou le frappait en lui reprochant de s'être mis dans cette position mais le blond n'avait jamais protesté. C'était son petit plaisir même si la plupart du temps il se réveiller face à un Akito qui lui tirait les cheveux. Il soupira une nouvelle fois. Si seulement il n'y avait eu qu'Akito et lui, peut être ne serait-il même pas partit. Mais il avait fallut que le chef de famille lui préfère Shigure, et qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien faire face à lui hein? Il n'avait jamais rien été. Il avait toujours du être exubérant pour qu'on le remarque. Avant de poser l'album sur la table de nuit il embrassa délicatement la photos.

* * *

Akito commençait à en avoir mare. Sérieusement mare. Que ça soit de Shigure qui ne faisait que se lamenter, de Kureno qui osait lui tenir tête, Hatori qui était toujours à la recherche de cet abrutis de serpent, et de tous les autres. Tout cet apitoiement pour cette blondasse. Bon certes la blondasse en question ne le remettait jamais en question, même si il lui avait souvent fait mal, même si les nombreuses promesses qu'il lui avait faite n'avaient jamais été tenues, même si il le baisait et l'envoyait se faire voir après. Le blond était toujours revenu, une sorte de constante qui le différencier des caractères plus ou moins explosifs des autres maudits. Il avait toujours fait ce qu'il voulait du serpent et en ferait toujours ce qu'il voulait. Il l'avait toujours plié au moindre de ses phantasmes sadiques et le ferait toujours. Le problème c'est que cette blondasse avait disparue! Pourquoi? Le chef de famille s'en posait vraiment la question. Mais il était au moins sur d'une chose c'est que sa pute revenait à chaque fois. Là encore le problème c'était que la pute en question n'était pas encore revenue et que ça faisait plus d'un mois que tout le monde s'apitoyait sur sa disparition. Il avait viré Shigure après une semaine seulement tellement celui-ci devenait horripilant.

C'était ça ou commettre un meurtre. Il était certes sadique mais de là à tuer quelqu'un c'était autre chose. Et puis il aurait du dresser un autre chien après ça alors autant s'abstenir. Depuis il n'avait plus baisé personne et ajouté à la situation, il commençait sérieusement à être frustré! Lorsque ça petite pute blonde reviendrait elle aurait droit à la totale, ça elle pouvait toujours rêver pour qu'il lui fasse un cadeau. En attendant Akito dormait très mal et la perspective que le serpent revienne ramper à ses pieds pour s'excuser d'avoir disparu était la seule chose qui pouvait le faire sourire. Il avait bien entendu Hatori et Shigure parlait de cette baraque près de laquelle ils avaient perdu la trace du serpent. Mais il hésitait encore à s'y rendre lui même et à exiger qu'on lui rende le blond. A vrai dire il ne voulait pas passé pour un désespéré, qui sait ce qu'aurait pu en penser sa pute. Tsss, c'était une situation compliquée. De plus si il faisait ça, il se dévoilerait devant les autres et ça, ça n'était en aucun cas une solution. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que son dressage porte ses fruits et que sa blondasse se ramène à quatre pattes pour écarter les cuisses comme elle le faisait toujours, et le plus vite serait le mieux. Le corps de Yuki était certes pas mal mais il doutait qu'il soit aussi docile que celui de son frère. Et puis ça se remarquerait beaucoup plus. Soupirant le brun de leva et pris la direction de la seule chose qui arrivait un tant soit peu à lui calmer la libido, la douche.

* * *

A partir de l'album qu'avait ramené Kyo, Gabriel avait pu en apprendre plus sur la famille du blond, notamment sur les différents maudits. Certes il avait déjà rencontré le chien, le dragon et le rat, ainsi que le chat, mais il avait pu découvrir les autres cousins et même le reste de la famille du serpent, le tout accompagné de certains commentaires et anecdotes. Mais le plus troublant, et ce dont il n'avait pas parlé au blond, c'était qu'on ne pouvait que remarquer que les photos avaient été prises sans que les sujets ne s'en rendent compte. A vrai dire le personnage qui l'avait le plus intrigué avait été Akito. Ce jeune homme d'à peu près son âge qui était souvent vêtu d'un kimono. Pas qu'il le trouve séduisant ou quoi ce soit, même si il ne disait pas le contraire non plus, non ce qui l'intriguait était le manque de commentaires de la part du blond à son sujet. Un peu comme si celui-ci était sacré et ne devait pas être critiqué. En fait Gabriel avait réalisé qu'il ne savait pas grand chose sur le blond, malgré son séjour chez lui depuis plus d'un mois. Les bribes d'informations qu'il avait retenues étaient surtout en rapport avec son petit frère ou ses amis. Mais il n'avait jamais avouer ce qu'il l'avait poussé à boire ou à prendre des médicaments.

Pourtant ça n'était pas la curiosité qui l'empêchait de poser la question, juste le tact. Rogue se serait surement moqué de lui en le traitant de Gryffondor stupide et sans tact, mais là pour le coup il lui aurait cloué le bec. Ce qui l'inquiétait par contre c'était l'évolution du malaise qui semblait entourer Ayame après chaque visite du rouquin. A chaque fois il lui demandait des nouvelles de cet Akito et à chaque fois la réponse semblait l'attrister. Il se doutait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas avec le jeune homme mais tant que le blond ne voudrait rien lui dire ou qu'il refuserait que sa famille soit au courant de situation, il ne pourrait rien faire. A part lui montrer à quel point sa famille semblait s'inquiéter pour lui, il ne voyait pas. A chaque fois après le départ de Kyo, le blond retourné dans sa chambre, comme vidé de toute énergie et s'étalait sur son lit. Son état devenait assez inquiétant. Aussi s'étaient-ils mi, lui et le roux, d'accord pour révéler la localisation du blond à quelques membres de sa famille, notamment son frère, et ses deux amis. Peut être que les voir en personne lui ferait du bien. C'est pour ça qu'il se trouvait actuellement devant la maison de Shigure alors qu'il avait dit à Ayame qu'il allait faire les courses.

Prenant son courage à deux mains il allait frapper à la porte lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre derrière lui.

-Bonjour, vous cherchez quelqu'un?

Lorsque Gabriel se retourna, il se retrouva face à une jeune lycéenne portant trois gros sacs de courses.

-Bonjour! En fait je cherchais Shigure Soma, vous ne savez pas si il est là?

Plus très sur de son action, le brun se frotta la nuque.

-Il devrait bientôt rentrer, vous voulez l'attendre dedans?

Le plus vieux acquiesça et aida la jeune fille à porter ses sacs jusque dans la cuisine.

-Au fait je ne me suis pas présenté, Gabriel Evans...

-Tohru Honda, je …

-Je sais, votre ami Kyo m'a parlé de vous...

La jeune fille parue surprise, mais peut être qu'elle ne s'attendait pas tout simplement à ce que cet étranger connaisse non seulement Shigure mais aussi Kyo. Surtout qu'il ne ressemblait pas à un japonais.

-Oh, d'accord... J'espère qu'il n'a pas fait de bêtise...

A bien y réfléchir, elle avait déjà entendu son nom quelque part. Ah mais bien sur, Kyo leur avait annoncé qu'il allait travaillé chez cet homme pour pouvoir chercher Ayame dans les parages. Ca en avait surpris plus d'un d'ailleurs, après tout depuis quand Kyo s'intéressait-il au frère de son rival.

-Non bien sur que non, à vrai dire j'aurais voulu parler d'Ayame avec son frère et son ami...

A ce moment là des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir et une version miniature du blond fit son entrée.

-Yuki?

Sans prendre en compte l'intervention de la brune, le dit Yuki s'approcha de Gabriel le prenant par le col de sa veste, le soulevant presque du canapé.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez fait à mon frère?

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, le blond décolla, lâchant ainsi la prise sur la veste et entra en collision avec le mur.

-Calme toi abrutie de souris!

Un peu surpris le brun tourna la tête vers la porte ouverte et aperçu Kyo, le poing toujours levé. De son côté le blond époussetait ses vêtements et semblait lancer des éclairs en direction du roux avec ses yeux. Derrière le roux, un des deux grand brun qu'il avait déjà vu fit son apparition et salua Gabriel sans se préoccuper de l'état de son mur ou même de l'animosité entre les deux adolescents.

-Bonjour, Mr Evans si je ne me trompe pas? Que nous vaut le plaisir? Des nouvelles de notre serpent?

A ces mots, le blond sembla se calmer et Kyo ferma la porte avant que tout le monde n'aille s'asseoir dans le salon. Tout d'un coup un peu mal à l'aise, le brun croisa le regard du roux et finit par se lancer.

-En résumé, Ayame va bien... et il a retrouvé depuis longtemps sa forme humaine...

Avisant les autres du regard il continua rapidement.

-Pas la peine de me dire le contraire, il m'a déjà tout expliqué vis à vis de cette malédiction et Kyo n'a eu qu'à combler les blancs...

Si il venait à tomber, au moins il ne serait pas le seul, le roux lui lança un regard mortellement douloureux alors que des regards interrogatifs se posaient sur lui.

-A vrai dire lorsque vous êtes venus il y a environ un mois et demi, j'avais trouvé un petit serpent endormis sur le route, la veille... d'ailleurs le vétérinaire s'est posé quelques questions lorsqu'il m'a annoncé que le serpent en question avait de l'alcool et des résidus d'anti-douleurs dans le sang... Enfin bref, si je ne vous ai rien dit à ce moment là, c'est parce que je voulais avoir son accord avant de faire quoi que ce soit...

La silence se fit dans la pièce et Kyo pris sur lui de leur expliquer la nature de sorcier du brun et sa capacité à parler aux serpents. Ce qui éclaira un peu le petit groupe qui commençait à se demander comment Gabriel aurait pu avoir l'assentiment d'un serpent alors qu'il ne savait pas qu'il s'agissait d'un humain maudit.

-Donc il a décider de rentrer?

La voix de Shigure brisa le nouveau silence qui avait pris place.

-Non... A vrai dire il m'a parler un peu de vous et de la situation... mais malgré tout ce qu'il a pu me dire de ce que vous auriez pu lui faire, je ne comprend pas qu'il en soit venu à vouloir se tuer... Et malgré tout ce que je peux faire, je vois bien qu'il ne va toujours pas bien...

Le roux fronça les sourcils un instant avant que Gabriel ne continu.

-En fait c'est après les visites de Kyo qu'il ne semble pas aller bien...

Un regard noir, un sceptique et un étonné se tournèrent vers le chat.

-Kyoo?

La voix menaçante du blond fut suivit par celle un peu plus calme de Tohru.

-Tu aurais pu nous dire qu'il y avait quelque chose entre toi et Ayame-san...

Le roux écarquilla les yeux, choqué par le chemin de pensées qu'avaient pris la réflexion des trois autres.

-NON MAIS CA VA PAS!

Gabriel repris plus calmement.

-En fait c'est généralement après avoir parlé d'Akito qu'il ne se sent pas très bien...

Cette fois-ci c'est sur lui que les regards se posèrent, intrigués et surtout sceptiques. Qu'est ce qu'Akito pouvait avoir à faire avec le blond? C'est pas comme si il y avait eu quelque chose entre eux de toute façon. Shigure aurait été au courant depuis un moment. C'est là qu'il se remémora l'état de l'appartement du blond. Il y était retourné une ou deux fois, et avait feuilleté les albums se trouvant dans le salon. A sa grande surprise il y en avait plus concernant le chef de famille que pour chacun des maudits, ce qui était toute fois assez conséquent en soit. Ayame aurait-il eu le béguin pour Akito sans jamais en avoir parlé à personne? Akito était-il seulement au courant? Il se fit la remarque que ça ne devait surement pas être le cas, sinon il en aurait assurément profité pour faire du mal à Ayame publiquement. Akito n'était pas très secret lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa relation avec ses maudits et même sa courte relation avec le chef de famille était déjà connue de tous. Enfin il ne comprenait pas vraiment comment le blond pouvait en être arrivé là.

* * *

[Attention lemon SM]

La nuit était tombée et les lumières étaient éteinte dans le manoir. Ca devait bien faire deux heures que Gabriel et Teddy dormait. Sans faire de bruit le grand blond, vêtu de jeans noirs et d'un sweat à capuche de la même couleur, sortit discrètement de la maison, laissant toutes ses affaires derrière lui ainsi qu'un simple mot sur l'oreiller. La veille Gabriel avait fait venir Shigure, Yuki, Hatori, Tohru et Kyo pour qu'ils viennent lui remonter le moral, enfin d'après le brun. Mais ça n'avait fait que mettre le blond mal à l'aise, même si celui-ci avait remis une partie de son masque sur son visage. Il ne pouvait même pas en vouloir à son ami, il savait qu'il avait voulu bien faire. Mais rien que le fait de voir Shigure, lui rappelait Akito. Il n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Sa présence lui manquait tout autant que leurs étreintes, qu'elles soient violentes ou non. Parce que malgré ce qu'on pourrait croire il arrivait au chef de famille d'être doux de temps en temps. Aussi, sur un coup de tête, le blond décida de retourner voir le chef de famille. Pas forcément lui parler ou l'approcher mais juste le voir, à travers la fenêtre, le voir dormir. Mais au moins le voir quelques minutes avant de retourner au manoir. Rien que ça. Juste ça. Il se doutait bien que le brun ne se réveillerait pas lorsqu'il arriverait. Akito avait généralement un sommeil lourd. Il ne lui ferait même pas connaître sa présence.

C'est ainsi qu'il arriva devant la demeure du chef de famille, une heure plus tard. Tout semblait désert lorsqu'il s'approcha de la fenêtre de la chambre du brun. Le plus discrètement possible il s'approcha et regarda à l'intérieur. Akito était là, endormi, comme il le pensait. Seul.

De son côté Akito tentait désespérément de calmer ses nerfs, allongé sur son lit les yeux clos. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à dormir et cela malgré l'heure tardive. Il était trop en manque pour cela. Il manqua de sursauter lorsqu'il entendit un grincement. Ce grincement qu'il connaissait par coeur venant d'une des planches de dehors proche de sa fenêtre. Il n'eut même pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qu'il était revenu. Il retint un petit sourire pervers d'apparaître sur son visage alors que son sexe commençait déjà à se relever. Rien que la perspective qu'il avait bien dressé son serpent le ravissait. Il ne se passa pas longtemps avant que le bruit distinct de la fenêtre qui s'ouvre ne se fasse entendre.

Ayame était comme attiré par le corps endormi du brun. Ses résolutions de ne pas s'approcher commençaient déjà à voler en éclat. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte il ouvrit la fenêtre coulissante déjà entre ouverte, et passa de l'autre côté. Aussi silencieusement que possible il referma la fenêtre hermétiquement et s'approcha d'Akito, finissant par s'asseoir juste à côté de lui. Sans trop comprendre pourquoi son corps réagissait comme ça, il s'allongea à côté du brun et s'y colla un peu, dos à lui. Il ne remarqua donc pas lorsque le brun ouvrit les yeux, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Lentement le corps d'Akito pivota et emprisonna le blond dans une étreinte. Son nez se retrouva dans le cou du blond qui frissonna.

-Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir m'échapper petite pute?

Loin de faire peut au blond, le ton employé, les mots et même la situation rassurèrent légèrement Ayame. Il avait juste l'impression d'être à sa place. Il savait qu'Akito allait le punir mais il se sentait à sa place, comme si il l'avait mérité. Docilement il secoua la tête de droite à gauche tout en se collant un peu plus contre le corps chaud derrière lui. Quémandant une quelconque caresse.

-Tu sais que je vais devoir te punir hm?

Alors que le blond acquiesçait, le brun avait déjà passé une main sous son sweat et commençait à le pincer par ci par là faisant frémir et gémir le serpent. Bientôt il sentit les mains d'Akito lui retirer son haut et vit le sweat atterrir plus loin dans la pièce alors que le chef de famille s'évertuait déjà à lui retirer les quelques vêtements qu'il lui restait sur le dos, en faisant attention à ne pas le faire sans douleur, faisant gémir Ayame à chaque fois qu'un ongle finissait par le griffer. Une fois qu'il fut complètement nu, Akito se recula et alla s'asseoir le dos au mur.

-Viens par là petite pute...

Malgré le ton assez doux employé par le brun, il s'agissait sans conteste d'un ordre. Ordre auquel le blond se dépêcha d'obéir. Arrivé proche de ses genoux, le brun lui saisit les cheveux et le tira en travers de ses jambes, les fesses légèrement sur élevées. Un petit rire sortit de la gorge d'Akito alors qu'il commençait à tapoter les fesses du blond.

-Tu reprends vite les bonnes habitudes on dirait... Pourtant ça ne t'évitera pas la punition...

Le brun lui pinça plusieurs fois la peau avant d'atteler à lui donner de vraies fessées. Il aurait bien pris sa cravache mais l'armoire était désormais trop loin et il ne voulait pas trop amocher son jouet pour ce soir. Il lui fallait des réponses à ses questions et il devait de vider. Ca faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait pas réussit à dormir plus de quelques heures par nuit à cause de sa pute alors il allait en profiter un maximum. Les accessoires seraient utilisés plus tard. Avant chaque fessée, Akito lui posait une question concernant ces dernières semaines. Allant du pourquoi de sa disparition à sa localisation en passant par le nombre de personnes au courant...etc. Le brun s'amusait comme un petit fou de la soumission de sa blondasse.

Parce qu'il avait veillé à ce que le blond soit SA blondasse, sa putain, qu'elle ne soit touchée par personne d'autre. C'était sa chose, son jouet, à lui seul! Et il ne partageait pas! Des larmes avaient commencé à couler sur les joues d'Ayame alors qu'il gémissait à chaque coup qu'il recevait. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi cette douleur lui faisait du bien. Mais peut être que dans un coin de sa tête il l'associait à Akito. De toute façon il n'irait pas voir un psy pour le savoir. Et il répondait, à chaque question, il ne pouvait pas mentir, pas à Akito, jamais. C'était plus fort que lui, même si il avait honte cette douleur lui faisait oublier. Rapidement il s'était sentit de plus en plus excité, le résultat d'avoir passé autant de temps sans le voir surement. Sur son flanc il sentait l'érection du brun qui lui envoyait des ondes de plaisir. Puis les fessées cessèrent la main sur ses fesses se fit plus douce et baladeuse.

-Je vois que ça t'excite toujours autant... Une vraie putain... J'ose espérer que l'avorton qui t'a accepté chez lui ne t'as pas touché... Sinon tu peux être sur qu'il rejoindra nos petits jeux... Mais tu lui montrera comment faire la pute n'est ce pas?

-Oui...

Perdu dans un gémissement qui pris un peu plus d'ampleur lorsqu'une nouvelle fessée lui fut donnée.

-Oui qui?

-Oui Maître Akito...

Le sourire sur les lèvres du brun s'accentua et il repoussa le blond de ses jambes pour pouvoir se mettre à genoux derrière son postérieur. Sans prévenir il pénétra dans l'intimité du blond qui étouffa un cri de douleur dans l'oreiller sur lequel il avait atterrit. Tant pis pour les accessoires et la punition, la seule envie qu'avait le brun à cet instant était de se vider une bonne fois pour toute, il aurait largement le temps de faire payer à sa pute le lendemain matin. Et puis il pourrait tout aussi bien s'occuper de l'avorton qui avait tenté de lui prendre sa chose. Griffant sans vraiment s'en soucier les hanches du blond, Akito le pilonna, ne prenant même pas en compte les gémissements de douleur ou de plaisir du serpent et vint en lui avant de le pousser sur le côté négligemment, reprenant sa place sur son lit. Reprenant son souffle il avisa la tâche de sperme à côté de son futon et lança un regard dégoûté à Ayame qui s'était assis sur ses talons et semblait attendre quelque chose. Il lui fit signe d'approcher. Le blond obéit alors et alors qu'il arrivait à la hauteur de la tâche, le brun lui saisit les cheveux et lui ordonna de lécher le sol. Une fois de plus, le serpent obéit sous les yeux satisfaits du brun. Une fois le sol propre celui-ci le tira à lui et posa à ses côté sur le lit, caressant sa tête négligemment.

-J'espère que l'envie de t'enfuir te sera passé... Mais ne t'en fait pas tu n'as encore rien vu de ta punition...

Attrapant la ceinture de son kimono, Akito attacha les poignets du blond au tuyau du radiateur, l'exposant ainsi nu et dans une position des plus inconfortable aux regards de tous. Bien décidé à s'amuser un peu tout de même, il se leva et alla prendre quelques petites choses dans son armoire puis revint auprès du blond. Il lui enfila quelque chose qu'il ne chercha pas vraiment à identifier autour de son pénis et lui enfonça autre chose entre les fesses avant d'appuyer sur le petit bouton « on » de l'appareil, le mettant ainsi en marche. Puis il retourna s'allonger sur son lit dans une position confortable.

-J'espère seulement avoir changé les piles récemment, tu vas en avoir pour un petit moment... Bonne nuiiit...

Le rire du brun résonna dans la tête du blond alors qu'il se débattait avec les vibrations qui lui amenait du plaisir et la restriction que lui imposait l'autre objet. Le tout en tentant de ne pas hurler, ne voulant pas réveiller Akito qui semblait déjà s'être endormit. Il espérait seulement que le brun se soit planté et que les piles étaient presque vide.


End file.
